Harry Potter und der Goldene Drache
by Arura
Summary: Harry's neuer DADA-Lehrer birgt Geheimnisse. Und schon in den Sommerferien beginnen die Probleme...
1. Träume

Diese Geschichte spielt nach dem vierten Schuljahr, da mir einige Ereignisse im fünften Band mir wirklich nicht gefallen. Außerdem brauche ich Sirius noch. Man kann den Armen doch nicht ganz einfach sterben lassen??? Abgesehen hat er doch den best durchdachtesten Namen von allen. Das Alpha am Himmel mit dem Nachnamen Black*g* Geniale Kombination für einen Zauberer!  
Aber zur Geschichte: 

* * *

_~Harry Potter und der Goldene Drache~_

Kapitel 1 - Träume

Harry Potter saß schon stundenlang auf seinem Bett im kleinen Schlafzimmer Nummer 2 im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Die Ferien waren bis dato schrecklich gewesen, wie jedes Mal. Sein Onkel hatte ihm schon die ganze Zeit die Hölle heiß gemacht, und die ständigen Narbenschmerzen machten ihm die Freizeit auch nicht leichter. Hedwig war im Moment mit einem Brief an Ron unterwegs und Harry hoffte, dass sie auch wirklich dort ankam. Denn nach Voldemort's Rückkehr am Ende des letzen Schuljahrs hatte er kaum noch Eulen bekommen. Wahrscheinlich wollte Dumbledore nicht, dass zu viele Eulen seinen Platz bei den Dursleys zu sehr verrieten. Obwohl Harry fand, dass das sowieso ein offenes Geheimnis war und Voldemort es leicht haben würde ihn hier zu finden.  
  
Trotzdem hatte Harry noch von keinen seltsamen Morden gehört, was ihn wiederum unsicher machte. Hermine hatte auch nichts neues in ihrem letzen Brief erwähnt, den Hedwig vor zwei Wochen gebracht hatte. Und auf Hermine konnte man sich verlassen, denn sie hatte den Tagespropheten abonniert. Das Ministerium schien Voldemort's Rückkehr weiterhin nicht anzuerkennen. Voldemort hingegen nutze die Zeit und sammelte weiter seine Kräfte und neue Anhänger. Mit jeder Minute, in der er nichts von sich hören ließ wuchs die Gefahr für Harry. Harry war sich das vollkommen im Klaren.  
  
Irgendwann gegen ein Uhr in der Nacht löschte Harry das Licht und legte die Bücher endlich zur Seite. Es hatte keinen Sinn sich weiter in seinen Aufsatz über Zaubertränke zu vertiefen, wenn einem schon die Augen zufielen. Unwillkürlich kam Harry ein Satz von Dumbledore in den Sinn, immer wenn er an Snape dachte.  
  
"Wenn Sie willens sind...wenn Sie bereit sind..."  
  
Snape war daraufhin zur Tür hinaus gerauscht. Dumbledore hatte ihn sicher gebeten sich wieder den Todessern anzuschließen und zu spionieren.  
Harry hatte das komische Gefühl, dass er sich um Snape Sorgen machte. Warum gerade um Snape? Snape war nur unausstehlich. Wenn es ihn nicht mehr geben würde, ja was dann? Hogwarts wäre ohne diese schwarzen Schatten nicht mehr das selbe.  
Snape - und mochte er noch so unmöglich sein, er war auf der richtigen Seite! Langsam glaubte Harry zu verstehen, warum Dumbledore Snape immer vertraute. Snape war trotz seinem kalten abweisenden Getue nicht so wie Voldemort, keine Puppe ohne Gefühle.  
  
Ein Schauer lief über Harry's Rücken als er sich an Voldemort's Augen erinnerte, die ihn durch das Dunkel der Nach zu fixieren schienen. Abgesehen davon hatte er auch Angst vor dem Einschlafen. Er wollte keine Träume in denen Voldemort ihm immer wieder erschien und er die Erlebnisse des letzen Jahres wieder durchmachte. Er wollte nicht wieder zusehen, wie er einen seine eigenen Männer folterte und wollte dann auch nicht aus dem Schlaf hochschrecken und sich dann Sorgen um Sirius zu machen. Sirius! Von ihm hatte er schon die ganzen Ferien nichts gehört. Nur einmal eine kleine Notiz ganz kurz nach Ferienbeginn, dass er nicht so oft schreiben könnte und dass es ihm gut ginge.  
  
Den Dursleys gegenüber ließ sich Harry nicht viel anmerken. Trotzdem wurde sein innerer Stress mit Essstörungen beantwortet. Niemand von seien Verwandten schien das aufzufallen und wenn doch, dann war es ihnen nur Recht, dass sie kein Geld für seinen hungrigen Magen brauchen und sie hatten so "wenigstens ein Maul weniger zu stopfen".  
Harry erzählte nichts davon seinen Freunden, sie würden spätestens im Hogwartsexpress bemerken, dass es ihm nicht gut ging.  
Harry fühlte sich noch viel abgeschnittener zur Zaubererwelt als in all den Ferien davor. Es war die Ungewissheit, die ihm zu schaffen machte.  
Irgendwann fiel er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
  
  
_Harry ging einen langen Gang entlang. Vor ihm lag eine dunkle Einöde ohne Grenzen oder Horizont. Mit der Zeit verwandelte sich der Boden unter seinen Füßen und wurde steiniger. Er begann einen Berg hinaufzusteigen. Je näher er eine gewissen Stelle kam, desto mehr brannte seine Narbe. Trotzdem ging er weiter. Er kletterte zwischen Steinen durch bis er schließlich auf ein Plateau kam. Von einem Steinkreis ging ein grünlich unheimliches Licht aus. Und in dem Kreis standen Menschen in schwarzen Mänteln und Masken. Und in ihrer Mitte stand eine dürre Gestalt, nicht zu sehen unter den schwarzen Kutten. Harry fuhr ein heißer Schmerz durch die Narbe, als er weiter in den Kreis ging und die letze Lücke schloss. Dann drehte sich die Gestalt langsam zu ihm um. Das hätte sie auch nicht tun müssen, denn Harry wusste wer dort stand. Hunderterlei Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf, so schnell wie möglich musste er von hier verschwinden. Rote Augen schienen durch die Kapuze. Es war Voldemort, in sogar sehr guter Verfassung! Er richtete die Augen direkt auf Harry.  
  
"Unser Letzer?"  
  
Die Stimme hing in der Luft. Kalt und ohne Klang.  
Harry spürte, dass er sich tief verneigte. Dabei bemerkte er, dass auch er ähnlich schwarze Kleidung trug.  
  
"Ja, mein Herr!"  
  
Das war nicht seine Stimme. Harry erstarrte. Das war die Stimme von Wurmschwanz, aber sie kam aus seinem Mund.  
  
"Gut - du bist spät!"  
  
"Verzeiht, mein Herr, Ich wurde aufgehalten..."  
  
"Wage es nicht. Du kommt sofort oder gar nicht - _Crucio!_"  
  
Wurmschwanz schrie und für einen Moment glaubte auch Harry, dass ihm die Sinne schwinden würden. Der Schmerz kam zu heftig und unerwartet._  
  
  
  
Harry fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Er hoffe mit allem was er konnte, dass er nicht laut geschrieen hatte. Doch die röhrende Stimme von Onkel Vernon lehrte ihn eines Besseren.  
  
"Bursche! Jetzt geht das schon das zweite Mal so."  
  
Krachend flog die Tür auf und das helle Licht aus dem Gang fiel Harry mitten ins Gesicht.  
  
"Wenn das noch einmal vorkommt... Schrei gefälligst nicht mitten in der Nach so herum! Was fällt dir ein das ganze Haus zu wecken um 3 Uhr früh?"  
  
Ein vor Wut bebender Vernon stand in der Tür, hinter ihm drängten sich eine verschreckte Petunia und ein fies grinsender Dudley.  
Harry saß aufrecht und schweißgebadet im Bett. Seine Hand war zu seiner blitzförmigen Narbe an der Stirn gezuckt, die noch immer brannte. Wurmschwanz wurde also tatsächlich gefoltert?  
  
"Tut mir leid!", stöhnte Harry. Er fühlte sich nicht im Stand noch mehr zu sagen.  
  
"Ha! Das glaubst du. Ich hab schon immer gewusst, dass du ein Psychopath ist. Und...."  
  
Onkel Vernon ergoss sich mit einer Schimpftirade über Harry. Aber der hörte gar nicht mehr zu. Seine Gedanken versuchten das eben Gesehene oder sogar Geschehene zu verdauen. Dass Vernon überhaupt sprach, drang fast gar nicht zu ihm durch. Sollte er den Traum Sirius berichten? Oder Ron? Nein, die würden sich nur unnötige Sorgen machen. Im Moment konnten sowieso keine Briefe verschickt werden, denn Hedwig war ja unterwegs und das war auch gut so. So konnte er erst einmal den Traum verdauen. Ein derbes Rütteln an der Schulter riss ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
"Pass ja auf, Bursche! Ich warne dich!"  
  
Onkel Vernon hatte Harry bei der Schulter gepackt und ließ ihn jetzt wieder los. Dann ging er wieder hinaus und knallte dabei die Tür hinter sich zu. Harry war wieder allein.  
Stöhnend hielt er sich den Kopf. Er konnte schließlich nichts für seine Albträume. Wieder glitt Harry nach einer halben Stunde unfreiwillig in das Reich der Träume.  
  
  
  
_Er befand sich auf dem selben Plateau wie das letze Mal. Es waren allerdings nur mehr wenige dunkel gewandete Gestalten anwesend. Der Kreis war näher an Voldemort gerückt. Es schienen nur die älteren und ranghöheren Todesser anwesend zu sein. Harry merkte schnell, dass er wieder aus den Augen von Wurmschwanz sehen konnte.  
__  
"Und noch einmal zu die Wurmschwanz!"  
  
Wurmschwanz verneigte sich.  
  
"Was hat dich aufgehalten?"  
  
"Mein Herr, ich darf mich ja nicht offen zeigen. Ich war als Ratte in der Winkelgasse. Belauschen, wie Ihr es befohlen hattet. Nun, einige Hexen unterhielten sich über Euch, mein Herr. Sie meinten, wenn Dumbledore etwas sagt, dann hat er Recht. Abgesehen davon denken sie, dass Fudge unter einem _Imperius_ steht."  
  
Wurmschwanz wurde durch das kalte emotionslose Lachen von Voldemort unterbrochen.  
  
"Fudge braucht keinen _Imperius_ um mir in die Hände zu spielen. Diese lächerliche Puppe von Minister! Aber du weichst aus..."  
  
Er fixierte Wurmschwanz mit seinen Augen und Harry war sich fast sicher, dass Voldemort sah, wer da aus den Augen herausschaute. Aber Voldemort sah nur weiter Wurmschwanz an.  
  
"Nun ja", sagte Wurmschwanz hastig. Harry merkte an seiner Stimme, dass er Angst hatte, "Sie sprachen auch noch über Harry Potter."  
  
"So?!"  
  
"Sie meinten, dass der Minister ihn wohl bald für verrückt erklären wird."  
  
"Intelligente Hexen...weiter!"  
  
"Sie meinten, dass dann der beste Augenblick ist um Harry Potter anzugreifen, falls jemand das wollte."  
_

_"Ausgesprochen intelligente Hexen. Auf jeden Fall weit intelligenter Fudge. Was noch?"  
  
"Nicht wirklich etwas. Nur das..."  
_

_"...Wobei sie gar nicht so Unrecht haben. Um mit Potter fertig zu werden, brauche ich nicht mehr viel mehr Kraft, als ich schon habe. Es wird diesen Sommer geschehen!"  
  
Ein hämisches Lächeln huschte über Voldemort's rissige Lippen.  
  
"Du kannst gehen, Wurmschwanz."  
  
Es folgte eine hastige Verbeugung. Um Harry herum verwandelte sich alles in Farbe...  
  
  
  
_...und er wachte auf. Diesmal ohne zu schreien. Waren diese Träume wirklich wahr? Harry merkte, dass seine Narbe nicht mehr allzu sehr schmerzte. Vielleicht stimmten die Träume ja?! Diesen Sommer also noch. Voldemort konnte sich keinen besseren Termin aussuchen, als die Zeit in der Harry von Zauberern abgeschnitten und überhaupt ohne Magie zurechtkommen musste.  
Harry hoffte fest, dass die Träume nur Träume waren, obwohl eine kleine Stimme im Kopf ihm sagte, dass sie alles andere waren als _nur_ Träume. Zu viel hatte er schon erlebt, als dass er diese Träume einfach in eine Schublade ablegen konnte. Es wunderte ihn auch nicht, dass er aus Wurmschwanz' Kopf sah. Er hatte diesem das Leben gerettet und somit ein Band geknüpft, genauso wie er eines zu Voldemort hatte. Wurmschwanz schien ihn zu warnen, auch wenn der eigentliche Wurmschwanz das nicht wollte. Nein, Wurmschwanz hatte zu viel Angst, um erneut die Seite in diesem Kampf zu wechseln.

Harry merkte, dass es erst kurz nach Sonnenaufgang war. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, stand aber trotzdem auf. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen waren noch dunkler geworden. Trotzdem hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde nicht aufgeben und schon gar nicht jetzt.  
  
Zum Frühstück merkte er selber, dass er viel mehr aß als vorher und Dudley konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen, dass Harry jetzt wohl genug abgenommen hatte. Harry ignorierte ihn und aß ein zweites Ei ohne, dass von Tante Petunia auch nur die kleinste Reaktion kam. Zu seinem Erstaunen merkte er, dass Tante Petunia ihn plötzlich anders ansah. Irgendwie schien sein schlechter Zustand in ihr Muttergefühle zu wecken, denn sie ließ ihn auch ohne Kommentar ein drittes Ei essen. Dann aber konnte Harry nichts mehr Essen. Sein Magen rebellierte gegen weiteres Essen. So viel auf einmal war er nicht mehr gewöhnt. Aber Harry fühlte sich aus unerfindlichen Gründen um Klassen besser gelaunt als gestern. Er hatte zwar keine Nachrichten erhalten und wenn der Traum eine war, dann nur schlechte, aber sein Kampfgeist hatte wieder die Oberhand bekommen.

* * *

Na, wie gefällt es euch?  
Ich schreib nur weiter, wenn ihr mir das eine oder andere review zukommen lasst :-P*euch erpress*  
Ich hoffe, dass nicht allzu viele Rächdschraihpfella(*g*) im Text sind und wenn, dann macht mich bitte darauf aufmerksam.


	2. Der Anfang

Tut mir leid, dass ich so lange schon nichts mehr geupdated habe... dabei habe ich ja schon mehr Kapitel als nur 2. :-)  
  
Gleich noch vorne weg: Es werden in diesem Kapitel leider einige Sachen sehr nahe am 5. Band sein, zum Beispiel Onkel Vernon's Reaktionen. Die kann ich mir nämlich gar nicht anders vorstellen!  
  
Danke für die reviews!  
  
@TheSnitch - Danke für den Tipp, da hat mit das html-formatieren etwas durcheinandergebracht.  
  
@Kissymouse - Ich muss das ganze im 5. Schuljahr spielen lassen. Ich meine nur, dass Sirius nicht weg sein kann, denn dann verhält sich Harry ja ganz anders und das kann ich nicht brauchen ;)  
  
@Lamdané - Du und deine Länge :P; Schreibe einmal selber bei deinen Geschichten weiter! :-) Und naja, Tante Petunia kommt jetzt nicht mehr so oft vor... 

* * *

_

**Harry Potter und der Goldene Drache  
  
**

__

2.Kapitel - Der Anfang 

_

Die Tage vergingen zäh und Harry hatte das ungewisse Gefühl, dass sich die Gefahr immer mehr anbahnte. Ohne es zu wollen, trug er nun seinen Zauberstab immer versteckt in seinem Pulloverärmel oder in der Hosentasche mit sich herum. Er beobachtet von seinem Zimmer aus des Öfteren die Straße.  
  
Wenn er unter der brütenden Mittagssonne irgendwelche lausigen Gartenabreiten verrichten musste, fühlte er sich oft beobachtet. Aber es war niemand da. Das einzige, was ihm auffiel war, dass die alte Mrs. Figg immer öfter am Garten vom Ligusterweg Nummer 4 vorbeiging und ab und an unruhige Blicke in den Garten warf. Harry merkte sich das zwar, hielt es aber für unwichtig und eher für Zufall. Hier waren alle Nachbarn so neugierig wie Tante Petunia.  
Harry bekam auch weiterhin keine Briefe, Hedwig war nicht zurückgekehrt. In den Nachrichten der Muggel war auch weiterhin nichts besonderes zu hören.

  
"Mach endlich, dass du mit dem Beet hier fertig wirst. Schließlich ist es nicht das einzige!"  
  
Tante Petunia keifte durch den Garten. Onkel Vernon, der im Schatten der Veranda saß grunzte nur dazu. Dudley war unterwegs mit seinen Freunden.  
  
Harry stach das letzte wild gewachsene Gras zwischen den Rosen heraus und machte sich an die Arbeit beim nächsten Beet. Petunia kehrte indessen den Vorplatz zur Garage. Harry wunderte sich, denn sie hatte das heute sicher schon das dritte Mal gemacht. Und dann begann sie auch schon zu schimpfen.  
  
"Diese ewigen Birken von nebenan. Immer weht der Wind was neues herüber. Vernon, könntest du nicht mal mit Mr Burrow darüber reden? Ich will, dass diese schrecklichen Bäume wegkommen. Ich mach' das nicht mehr lange. Und der Junge schafft das auch nicht!"  
  
Harry zog still die Augenbraun in die Höhe. Seit wann meinte Petunia, dass er mit etwas nicht zurecht komme. Normalerweise machte er sowieso alle Arbeit die irgendwie im Garten anfiel. Vernon schien sich auch zu wundern, dass Petunia plötzlich Harry in Schutz nahm, denn seine Zeitung war herabgesunken und er stand auf.  
  
"Petunia, wir müssen einmal über etwas reden!"  
  
Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Haus. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, was da zu Reden war, denn etwas anderes nahm seine Aufmerksam in Anspruch. Mrs. Figg starrte in aus einem Fenster ihres Hauses heraus an. Kaum merkte sie, dass sie gesehen worden war verschwand sie wieder hinter den Vorhängen.  
Was sollte diese Figg?  
  
Harry dachte darüber nach, als er einem besonders festensitzenden Löwenzahn zu Leibe rückte. War es möglich, dass Mrs. Figg wusste, wer er war? Warum sonst sollte sie ihn auch immer so fixieren?  
Dann waren seine Gedanken wieder beim Löwenzahn, an dessen Wurzeln er nicht herankam. Harry machte seine Arbeit immer gründlich, denn er musste in einem Sommer alle Beete öfters als einmal jäten und da ersparte er sich beim folgenden Mal Arbeit, wenn er es jetzt gleich ordentlich machte.  
  
Die Sonne war langsam unerträglich heiß. Einen Sonnenbrand hatte er schon sicher. Sein Kopf schmerzte und die Arme taten ihm weh. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Er merkte nicht, wie Tante Petunia mit Onkel Vernon wieder herauskam.  
Irgendwann war er auch mit diesen Rosenbeet fertig und auch um ein paar Kratzer an den Armen reicher.  
Er hatte wieder das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, und wieder sah er Mrs. Figg, die hinter den Vorhängen ihres Wohnzimmers glitt, kaum, dass er sie gesehen hatte. Harry kannte sich in ihren Zimmern aus, denn er war früher oft bei ihr "abgestellt" worden, wenn die Dursleys ihn auf irgendwelchen Ausflügen nicht dabei haben wollten. Aber nie war ihm etwas für Muggel außergewöhnliches aufgefallen. Außer Katzen und Kohl gab es bei Mrs. Figg wahrscheinlich nicht besonders viel.  
  
"Potter, reinkommen!"  
  
Vernon dröhnte durch die Veranda zu ihm heraus.  
  
"Jaja!"  
  
Beeilte er sich zu rufen. Er brachte den Stichel und den Kübel, den er vorher noch in die Biomülltonne lehrte, in den Schuppen hinter dem Haus und lief dann zur Veranda.  
  
"Zieh dir die dreckigen Schuhe aus. Du machst alles schmutzig!"  
  
Folgsam schlüpfte Harry aus seinen Schuhen. Er wollte jetzt alles andere als Streit. Vernon hatte schon verärgert genug geklungen.  
Unwillkürlich zuckte Harry ein wenig zurück, als er Onkel Vernon's blutrotes Gesicht sah. Und er erkannte auch schon des Auslöser für diese Wut. Vordem Fenster saß eindeutig ein Waldkauz mit einem Brief am Bein.  
  
"Eulen!"  
  
brachte Vernon noch heraus. Harry war schon am Fenster. Der Brief war an ihn adressiert und mit einem flüchtig drauf gedrückten Hogwartssiegel versehen. Aber eigentlich war es noch zu früh für die Liste der Schulbücher Harry hatte noch nicht einmal Geburtstag gehabt. Kaum hatte Harry den Brief vom Bein der Eule losgemacht, als diese auch schon wieder durch das offene Fenster hinausflog. Warum war die Eule denn nicht zu ihm in den Garten gekommen?  
  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?"  
  
Vernon war neben Harry getreten und dirigierte ihn an der Schulter ins Zimmer.  
  
"Setzen!"  
  
Harry steuerte das Sofa an.  
  
"Nicht dort, nimm einen Stuhl, du bist voller Erde!"  
  
Harry holte sich einen Stuhl. Den Brief hielt er immer noch in der Hand. Während er sich setze, wurde er von einem leichten Schwindel gepackt. Er musste sich kurz an der Sessellehne festhalten. Dabei durchzuckte ein unverkennbarer Schmerz durch sine Narbe. Als er sich endlich hinsetze, drehte sich alles um ihn. Er hörte nur mehr, dass Onkel Vernon etwas schrie. Dann sank er vom Sessel.

Seine Umgebung veränderte sich. Rote Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen bis er wieder normal sehen konnte. Doch das Bild wirkte grau und verschwommen. Er merkte, dass er auf ein Haus zuging. Es war groß und wirkte eher wie eine richtige Villa. Plötzlich schoss aus einem Fenster im ersten Stock ein grüner Lichtblitz. Dann hörte Harry einen Schrei. Harry kannte diesen Schrei, so verzweifelt. Es war seine Mutter, die dort schrie. Dann begann das Haus vor ihm in Zeitlupentempo zusammenzustürzen. Harry drehte sich um und rannte davon.  
  
Erneut schwirrte ihm der Kopf. Um ihn herum war es bunt. Als er wieder eine Umgebung wahrnahm sah er dass er sich genau bei dem eingestürzten Haus befand. Nur sah die Ruine jetzt älter aus. Mindestens zehn Jahre älter. Es war um Mittag herum und die Sonne schien, doch trotzdem fröstelte ihn. Neben ihm apparierte eine schwarze Gestalte und machte sich auf den Weg in das Haus hinein. Auch er ging mit. Zu Harry's Erschrecken merkte er, dass er auch diesmal aus den Augen Wurmschwanz' sah. In den Ruinen des Hauses hatte sich ein Kreis aus Todessern gebildet. In ihrer Mittestand Voldemort. In seiner Stimme schwang unverhohlener Triumph.  
  
"Der Tag ist schon gekommen! Fünfzehn Jahre meines Lebens habe ich darauf gewartet. Hier hat es seinen Anfang genommen. Hier wird auch der Letzte der Potters sterben."  
  
Eine Raunen ging durch die Todesser Reihen.  
  
Harry sah sich kurz um. Das war also das Haus seiner Eltern gewesen? Codric's Hollow.

"Heute Nach beschafft mir Harry Potter - lebendig! Zu oft ist dieses Kind mir schon entwisch. Heute nicht, dafür werdet ihr Sorgen, meine treuen Todesser. Der arme Kleine wird wohl ziemlich auf die Nase fallen!"  
  
Voldemorts Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
  
"Ach ja, nun zu dir Wurmschwanz. Du bist wohl nicht mehr ganz der Alte. Etwas scheckhaft in letzer Zeit. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass dieser Hund von Sirius Black uns erneut entwischt ist. Schau du darauf, dass Arabella bei Potter keine Schwierigkeiten macht. Dank einem meiner treuen Diener weiß ich jetzt, dass die Dumme doch tatsächlich neben Potter wohnt. Naja Dumbledore war schon immer ein Schwachkopf."  
  
Er machte eine Pause und musterte jeden der Todesser, einige nickten zustimmend.  
  
"Ich erwarte euch um elf Uhr bei Potter. Auf ein Kaffeekränzchen. Geht!"  
In Harry war während Voldemort sprach die Angst hochgesteigen. Heute musste er noch fort.

  
  
Eine Ohrfeige holte ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Junge, wach auf! Keine dummen Mätzchen."  
  
Es klatschte ein zweites Mal auf Seine Wange und Harry schlug die Augen auf. Er lag auf dem Boden und seine Brille war verrutscht. Über ihm standen Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia, beide wirkten sichtlich geschockt.  
Etwas zitternd meinte Tante Petunia:  
  
"Was sollte das?"  
  
"Was?" Harry hatte sich noch nicht ganz gefangen.  
  
"Was? Du bist gerade ohnmächtig vom Sessel gestürzt. Was war das?"  
  
"Nichts!" log Harry. Aber er wusste, dass er damit nicht auskam. Er setze sich auf en Sessel und bemerkte den Hogwarts-Brief, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt. Der Brief hatte nun eine rubinrote Farbe angenommen. Aber augenscheinlich war es kein Heuler, denn ein solcher wäre schon von selber losgegangen. Vielleicht war der Brief auch einfach nur wichtig.  
Harry atmete einmal tief durch und riss das Pergament auf. Das Blatt war zuerst lehr, erst mit der Zeit tauchten dünne verschnörkelte Buchstaben auf. Es war kein formeller Brief, aber der Inhalt schockte ihn zu tiefst. Seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde sofort noch blasser.

_Harry,  
ich weiß aus verlässlichen Quellen, dass V. einen Anschlag auf dich plant. Anscheinend so bald wie möglich. Verschwinde am besten. Hilfe findest du bei deiner Katzen-Nachbarin.  
Fawkes_

Dass der Brief von Dumbledore kam, war Harry sofort klar. Auch wenn er nicht unterzeichnet hatte. Fawkes war der Name des Phönix von Dumbledore. Den Namen kannten nicht viele. Nicht einmal alle der Lehrer. Er war also eine gute Tarnung. Und mit der Katzen-Nachbarin war wohl Mrs. Figg gemeint. Hieß diese Frau nicht zufällig auch Arabella? Er kannte sie jetzt schon so lange, aber ihren Vornamen wusste er nicht genau.  
  
"Bursche, was steht in diesem Brief?"  
  
Harry antwortet nicht und sprang vom Boden auf. Dabei stieß er fast mit Petnuia zusammen, die ob seiner heftigen Bewegung einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß. Mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung zog Harry seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und wollte zur Tür laufen, aber Onkel Vernon versperrte ihm den Weg. Seine Körperfülle reichte locker aus, um den Türrahmen ohne Lücke zu verschließen.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?!"  
  
Onkel Vernon's Gesichtsfarbe war, wenn überhaupt möglich, noch dunkler geworden. Erst jetzt schiene Harry wieder ganz zu sich zu kommen. Nur nicht überstürzt handeln! Wenn Voldemort tatsächlich hier auftauchen wollten, dann würde er die Dursleys sowieso auch umbringen. Harry atmete tief um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Dann lehnte er sich erschöpft an die Wand. Wie sollte er das bitte den Dursleys beibringen? dass sie heute noch aus diesem Haus mussten, wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb war.  
  
"Was jetzt?"  
  
Tante Petunia hatte sich weitgehend von ihrem Schreck erholt. Harry fing an zu sprechen wurde aber sofort von Vernon unterbrochen.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Brief?"  
  
"Eine Warnung von Dumbledore, dem Schulleiter von Hog... – meiner Schule. Und auch eine Warnung an euch!"  
  
"An uns? Mit solchen Typen wollen wir nichts zu tun haben!"  
  
"Das weiß ich, aber es gibt manche Typen, wie du es nennst, die etwas mit mir zu tun haben. Und zwar nichts angenehmes."  
  
"Und was wollen die Typen dann hier?"  
  
"Mich!"  
  
Harry ließ die Schultern hängen und sah seinen Onkel hilflos an. Vernon tobte.  
  
"Was willst du dann noch hier? Verschwinde, sofort!"  
  
Doch Harry hatte es sich anders überlegt.  
  
"Geht nicht so einfach. Dieses Haus steht sowieso morgen nicht mehr. Mit oder ohne mir drin......"  
  
"Wie bitte? Die werden doch unser Haus nicht in die Luft jagen?!"  
  
"Doch werden sie, weil sie alles zerstören!"  
  
"Und was sind das dann für Typen?"  
  
Vernon klang zeimlich genervt.  
Harry antwortet nicht gleich. Er wusste nicht, wie er Voldemort seinen Verwandten verständlich machen konnte.  
  
"Dieser Typ nennt sich selbst Voldemort."  
  
Von Petunia kam ein erschrockenes Keuchen. Vernon und Hary drehten sich zu ihr um.  
  
" Das...Das ist....aber nicht der, der Lily und - und ihren....umgebracht hat."  
  
Harry klappte der Mund auf. Petunia kannte diesen Namen sichtlich gut. Aber wie um alles in der Welt war er ihr so lange im Gedächtnis geblieben? Harry nickte langsam.  
  
"Aber...aber ich dachte er seit tot!"  
  
"Nein ist er nicht, er ist letztes Jahr wiederauferstanden und nun ist er hinter mir her."  
  
Harry versuchte möglichst trocken zu klingen, aber musste zugeben, dass er Angst hatte. Onkel Vernon starrte ungläubig zwischen Petunia und Harry hin und her. Petunia schien fast in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Harry entschloss sich einfach weiter zu erzählen.  
  
"Und heute kam ein verschlüsselter Brief von Dumbledore. Er warnt mich und ich hatte Visionen. In der letzen Nacht und jetzt gerade vorher... Sie werden heute um elf Uhr in der Nach dieses Haus in Schutt verwandeln."  
  
Es fiel Harry schwer so etwas zu sagen, vor allem, weil es die Wahrheit war.  
  
"Und das wegen dir?!"  
  
"Ja, leider. Und es hat keinen Sinn, wenn ihr mich fortschickt, denn sie kommen so und so. Und wenn sie mich nicht finden, werden sie wahrscheinlich auch noch die ganze Umgebung in Schutt und Asche legen."  
  
Harry schluckte. Er wünschte sich zwar sehr nicht mehr bei den Dursleys zu wohnen, aber tot mochte er sie auch nicht sehen. Ebensowenig die anderen gepflegten Gebäude im Ligusterweg. Da fiel ihm wieder Mrs. Figg ein. Er musste sofort zu ihr. Er machte Anstalten zu gehen.  
  
"Bursche, du bleibst und bringst das alles in Ordnung."  
  
Harry konnte sich ein Auflachen nicht verbeißen. Vernon war naiv, wenn es um Zauberer ging.  
  
"Ich kann da nichts in Ordnung bringen. Ich kann euch nur raten, heute mit dem Auto und Dudley und euren wichtigsten Sachen wegzufahren und erst morgen wiederzukommen. Wenn ich falsch liegen, dann steht das Haus noch. Wenn nicht, dann seht ihr es selbst. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, wo ich hingehen soll. Wir haben bis elf Uhr Zeit alle von hier zu verschwinden. Bis dahin habt ihr zeit euch zu überlegen, ob ihr mir glaubt."  
  
Tante Petunia war käseweiß im Gesicht, aber sie schien ihm im Gegensatz zu Onkel Vernon glauben. Sie schaute auf die Uhr und kreischte.  
  
"Vernon, es ist fünf und der Junge hat sicher Recht. Lily hatte mal sowas erzählt. Mit diesem einen da ist nicht zu spaßen. Wir müssen hier weg. Ich packe schon mal und bitte such die Dudley. Er sollte bei Piers sein." Damit war sie aus der Tür und stürmte nach oben. Vernon drehte sich zu Harry um.  
  
"Wer ist 'dieser eine'?"  
  
"Sie meint Voldemort!"  
  
"Ist das wirklich wahr?"  
  
Harry nickte nur, aber er konnte sich den Kommentar nicht verkneifen, dass Vernon diesmal nichts mit einem alten Gewehr ausrichten würde. Damals vor ungefähr fünf Jahren, als Hagrid ihn nach Hogwarts holte, hatte Vernon versucht den Halbriesen mit einem Gewehr abzuwehren und war gescheitert.  
  
Onkel Vernon grunzte nur und verließ dann auch fluchartig das Zimmer. Auch Harry ging in sein Zimmer und war seine Schulsachen wahllos in den Hogwartskoffer. Als nicht mehr hineinging, packte er ihn und schleppte ihn die Treppe hinunter. Er ließ ihn im Vorzimmer stehen . Daneben stand schon eine Tasche von Tante Petunia. Dann rannte Harry zur Haustür und hinüber zu Mrs. Figg.  
  


* * *


End file.
